An animal having an injury or ailment may require some assistance in supporting a percentage of its body weight when the animal walks or when the animal is undergoing therapy. There are a number of joint ailments that four legged animals such as dogs may suffer, such as hip dysplasia. Dysplasia is considered to be a condition caused by improper growth of hip joint components, and may require surgery and extensive rehabilitation. For those animals that have undergone surgery, or animals that have suffered a debilitating injury, it is advantageous to provide a support harness that can be used by an owner to support the weight of the animal.
There are a number of devices known to assist a convalescing or injured animal by provision of a harness or sling that is routed around the trunk or mid-section of the animal's body. One example of such a harness is the U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,697 that discloses a support member and two handles attached to opposite ends of the support member. When a lifting force is applied to the handles, the weight of the dog is partially supported and partially transferred to the support member resulting in the necessary support for the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,636 discloses an apparatus for lifting and assisting convalescent pets characterized by a sling portion connected to two opposing handle grips. The sling portion is disposed under the chest or abdomen of the animal, and the handle grips grasped by the owner help to support or lift the pet.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,504 discloses a method of carrying and assisting the movement of a dog by provision of an apparatus having a carrying strap routed over the back of the animal. Front leg straps are provided and connect to a forward portion of the carrying strap. A coupling assembly is provided for attaching the front leg straps to the carrying strap. The device further includes a pair of rear leg straps attached to a rear portion of the carrying strap by another coupling assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,489 discloses a prosthetic device suitable for treating canine hip dysplasia and lumbo-sacral disorders, and discloses a method of use. The device includes a harness with rear right and left braces, the rear braces including corresponding straps that encircle the legs of the canine. The braces are engagable to apply force to persuade the hips towards a more natural position. A tether between the harness and the complimentary rear braces draws the right and left braces forward.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,606 discloses a pet mobility aid for four-legged pets characterized by a central strap extending longitudinally between a forward and rear end for placement along the back of the animal. A forward strap assembly attaches to the forward end of the central strap adjacent the front legs of the animal. A rear strap assembly affixes to the rear end of the central strap adjacent the hind legs. A handle extends along and couples with a rear portion of the central strap.
While these prior art devices and methods may be adequate for their intended purposes, there is still a need to provide a relatively simple, yet effective support harness that not only supports a designated portion of the animal's body, but also incorporates a feature to control the speed of the animal walking. Many veterinary professionals continue to use an old, traditional method of supporting an animal by use of a common household bath towel that is slung beneath the animal's abdomen, and the owner then grasps the joined ends of the towel. Obviously, this method of supporting a dog is less than optimal, and precise control and stability are clearly not capable of being obtained by this traditional method.
The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome by the apparatus and method of the present invention as detailed below.